The Princesses That Were Kidnapped
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Futur clan leaders Naruko, Ino, and Hinata were all Kidnapped by a mysterious ninja. Seven years later they return for Genin exams. No longer was Naruto loud, And Ino was not Fan girlish, and No longer was Hinata shy. Only calm, cool, collected and super strong. Fem strong Naruto. Rated T for Language Romance coming soon!
1. Prolouge

_**The Princesses That Were Kidnapped**_

"Hokage-sama" Dog yelled bursting into the Hokage's office

"What is it Dog?" The Hokage asked worry seeping into his old face

"Hinata Hyuuga, Namikaze Naruko, and Yamanaka Ino have been kidnapped" He replied catching his breath. The Hokage swore and slammed his hand down on his desk

"When, who, why and where?" He yelled at Dog

"I don't know, Hiashi came to me asking if we had seen any Kumo ninja's lately and I said no he told me that Hinata was missing, we went running around looking for her and we came saw Inoichi searching franticly around the village like us, He told us if we had Naruto-Sam and Ino-Sama, I told him we had not and that we were looking for Hinata-sama, then we concluded they had been kidnapped and Hiashi -sama sent me to tell you" Dog replied frantically taking off his mask and showing that it was Hatake Kakashi standing there  
"Kakashi, get Itachi we will send out search parties immediately, And tell Iruka or boar to summon all the clan leaders in a council meeting NOW" He yelled out. When Kakashi disappeared, The Hokage sighed sadly and walked over to the window  
"I hope I have not failed you Minato-kun" He said quietly, He composed himself when he heard his door open, it was Iruka  
"Hokage-Sama, The council meeting has been set up"  
"Thank you Iruka"  
"Hokage-Sama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please tell me that they will find Naruko-chan?"  
The old hokage sighed, Finally letting emotion show on his face "I'm sorry Iruka, I don't know"  
Iruka nodded sadly "Of course"  
"Lets us all pray to Kami Iruka, He's the only one who can Bring Hinata, Ino and Naruko -Chan back"  
Iruka nodded and walked away reminding the Hokage of the meeting

_**Meeting room**_

****"What are we suppose to do now Sarutobi" Fugaku the leader of the Uchiha Clan's voice broke through the comotion  
"I've sent out search parties, Kakashi's dog Pakkun should be reporting any minute now"  
"We can't wait that long Hokage-sama" One of the civilian council's voice spoke up  
"Then what else are we suppose to do?" Sarutobi's voice yelled out  
"We could always wage war on Kumo, its obvious they did it" Another Civilian yelled Haruno Sakura's mother Haruno Sumire  
"Sumire-San, How do we know that it was Kumo?" Fugaku said monotonously  
Sumire Blushed "Well..Well" And then she squealed at Fugaku talked to her  
The council sweat dropped at her actions, Sarutobi Sighed, A note appeared on to his desk and Pakkun standing beside it  
"We found this note at the borders of Konaha, the others await your orders." Pakkun said, The Hokage read the noted and sighed for the thousandth time  
"For now we will wait, The rest of the Clan leaders who have Daughters I suggest you start being strict and keeping your daughters with you at all times, After Itachi comes back you will keep him with Sasuke at all times even if Sasuke is not a girl he is still a young Uchiha who cannot yet protect themselves. For now we will continue our everyday lives" He stopped to see there reactions and when they opened there mouths he continued you "Because they promised you return them in 7 years for the Genin exams"  
Everyone nodded and did not say a word, they only had one thing to do and that was to wait.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

On a sunny morning Day in Konaha forest three figures could be seen racing through Konoha forest laughing. They jumped down in front on the gate and smiled mischievously.

"Home Sweet Home" They said in unison,

Now in the light you could see that one of them Had Blue hair landing in on the small of her back and Pupiless lavender colored eyes. Over her eyes was a black blindfold made so she could see out of it naturally but no one could see in..

The second one had pale Blonde hair in a ponytail landing in the middle of her back and Pale light blue eyes,

The last figure had golden blonde hair that reached her waist and bright ocean blue eyes.

The girls were covered in a cloak and under their cloaks their bodies were wrapped in white bandages. After visiting the Hokage they would shop for clothing. That was the plan.

Looking at the two guards at the door the first one on the right spoke first in a low sweet but powerful voice

"We wish to see the Hokage"

"Tells us your names first" They demanded, The girls narrowed their eyes and then sighed, The blue haired girl spoke first

"My name is Yakushi Hana" She said, And then her eyes looked over to the Pale Blonded headed girl next to her, She opened her mouth and spoke with a high, bitchy, but Delicate voice.

"My name is Yakushi Yuna"

The last girl spoke she had a voice of a Angel, It melodic, Sweet, Not to loud and not to low, Calm and it held a lot of power.

"My name is Yakushi Akemi" Akemi said "Now let us see the Hokage"

The guards sighed, "Fine, But we have to let a Anbu accompany you"

"That is fine" Hana said. They walked in to the gate with the Anbu following them

Soon they arrived at the Hokage's office, The Secretary led towards the Hokage's office. She knocked and waited for a minute. They heard a powerful voice boom from behind the door

"Come in" He yelled, She opened the door and walked in

"Hokage-Sama, Someone wishes to visit you" She said to him, He nodded

"Let them in"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

She went outside and told them they were aloud in. They walked in the Hokage motioned for them to sit, He asked them if they needed anything and they told him no. He then sat down

"So, What is it that you really need" He asked seriously, Akemi smirked

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Jiji" She said, Hokages Eyes widened

"Naruko-Chan?" Sarutobi asked surprised, She nodded, He look at the two beside her

"If you are Naruko then they must be.." He trailed of, Hana and Yuna smiled

"Yes, Sarutobi-san, We are who you think we are" Yuna said

"Ok, So what it is that you need, you've shocked to much out of this old heart right here" He smiled widely and so much he thought his face might break and his heart might explode.

"We want to take the genin exams tomorrow" Hana said

"Of course, Who do you want to know about your return"

"I want Kashi-Nee, the Uchiha Family, and Iruka-nee" Akemi said, The Hokage nodded

"I want my mother and father" Yuna said next

"I want father, mother, Uncle Hizashi, Neji-niisan, and Hanabi-neechan" Hana finished. Sarutobi nodded and Called for his Anbu. He told him who to summon for him and the anbu nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage talked more with the girls, he realized that they did not disclose anything about where they had been for seven years, He asked the what they had learning, and they told him they had learned, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. He also learned they Hana made up her own Hyuuga techniques, She made her own sword style and made two Kenjutsu styles. She also excelled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Yuna learned Mind techniques and made some of her own, She learned one sword style and Excelled in genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Akemi Learned many many fox techniques from Kyuubi, She was highly experienced in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu, She made two of her own sealing techniques, She made one sword styles, and 2 Taijutsu styles.

The Hokage was shocked when they told her that Kyuubi was a girl, He should have expected in though with how she act when N-I mean Akemi was born and when she about to be sealed in her, But that's a story for a another time. The Hokage was kicked out of his thoughts from a knock on the door

"Come in" He called straightening out his back, The door opened and The Uchiha Family, Kakashi, Iruka, The hyuuga family, and the Yamanaka Family piled in.

"You called Sarutobi" Fugaku said

"Yes, We have a very huge news to tell you" Sarutobi replied

"We?" Questioned Iruka. They looked all over the room finally noticing the three girls standing at the window smiling. Hana took off her blind fold showing her Hyuuga eyes. Everyones eyes widened

"Hinata" The Hyuuga family said in shock

"N-n-naruko?" The Uchiha family did something they never did; Stutter

"Ino" The Yamaka family cried in shock

"what the hell" Kakashi and Iruka muttered eyes widened.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! 33333**


	3. Chapter 2: Spending time together

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for me to update! I was getting everything prepared and now here we are. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stood with dumbstruck faces. While Sarutobi, Akemi, Yuna, and Hana smirked while their eyes were filling up.

"We missed you guys" They said in unison.

Mikoto was the first to recover, She smiled a huge smile and slapped both Itachi and Fugaku under there mouths letting them know they had them open.

"Naruko-Chan, where have you been dear" Mikoto asked sweetly walking forward and embracing her, Naruko hugged her back and smiled as she watched Yuna and Hana being hugged and embraced by their families, She remembered she had a family to, One that was all but in blood, She hugged Mikoto back and grinned at Itachi, Fugaku, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"I'm doing very well Mother Mikoto, How are you all?" She replied, Iruka ran forwarded and embraced her too

"We were missing you, but that you here we're all doing better" He said to her. She smiled and then pulled away. Sarutobi cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"First things first, We will understand that Naruko-Chan, Ino-Chan, and Hinata-chan will not disclose anything about where they have been, even though it still makes me suspicious, I will not pry into there buisness. First thing we need to know is do you have any different names or will you go by your birth names?"

Before Hinata spoke she looked at Naruko and everyone assumed that she was leader because when she nodded at Her, Hinata spoke.

"Yes, We will go by different names until after the Chunin exams, I am pretty sure only the Anbu, The Council and clan leaders only know that we are still alive, and I can tell by the way the people looked at us that they thing Hinata Hyuuga, Naruko Namikaze, and Yamanaka Ino are dead. My name is Yakushi Hana, Ino is Yakushi Yuna, and Naruko is Yakushi Akemi"

Sarutobi and the others nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, You will be taking the Genin exams tomorrow, But first I am pretty sure you would want to by some clothes and spend sometime with your families." Sarutobi told them

"Hai Jiji" Akemi spoke "We will see you after the Genin Exams, I trust that we will be placed on the same team?"

Sarutobi Nodded and let them go

"Were shall we going?" Hana asked adjustting the Blindfold over her eyes, Akemi Looked at Mikoto. Mikoto smiled and said

"There are numerous clothing stores all around Konoha, We will head to the one for young Shinobi's"

The younger girls nodded and let Mikoto and Usagi Yamanaka; Yuna's mother lead them. The Men were walking slightly behind them.

Hours Later the girls found themselves inside of them dressing room changing into there new Shinobi clothes. Yuna Stepped out first

She was wearing A tight purple Tank-top that showed of her belly button and showed the nice size of her chest, A Black skirt that fell down to mid thigh, Purple Leggings that left a little skin showing between the leggings and a skirt, and Black ninja sandals, black Finger-less gloves. Yuna's mother squealed as she took in her young daughter appearance, 'Oh how beautiful she was' Usagi thought to herself

Hana then stepped out of them dressing room running her fingers through her hair. Her father and mother stood in shock at their daughters appearance as well did her uncle Hizashi and Cousin Neji. She stood there looking at her parents for there Approval. She was wearing; A fishnet short sleeve shirt, that captured her chest as well, A Dark Blue skirt that fell to mid-thigh, Black Leggings that stopped right below her knees, Black Ninja sandals, Blue Finger-less gloves. Over it was a black trench coat that fell too the middle of her thighs.

Hiashi smiled weakly, 'I am going to seriously start kicking ass, I knew she would be beautiful but not this beautiful, She's prettier then her mother was a that age.' Hiashi thought

They looked up once they heard the door of the last dressing room open. Akemi came out and stood in front of Mikoto Grinning her foxy grin. "How does this look for Shinobi wear?" Akemi Asked. Mikoto nodded while Fugaku adverted his gaze to the ceiling and Itachi and Kakashi head there faces behind there Anbu masked. Iruka just stood there dazed. She was wearing; A white short sleeve button up shirt, Over it was a tight black vest that showed off her curves, The vest had to a gold line going up each side of the vest, Then a Black mid-thigh length skirt, with fishnet leggings, Black boots that came up to her knees and a mid-length heel.

"That looks good on you Ake" Yuna commented fixing the straps of her shirt, Akemi smiled at her

"You and Hana look amazing as well" She replied light pink dusting her cheeks, As well as Yuna's and Hana's

"I can feel that it would comfortable if we ever had to fight in it" Hana said strapping her gloves on.

"Of course" Mikoto's happy voice broke in "I knew that, thats why me and Usagi picked it" Usagi nodded on her part and ran her fingers through her young daughters hair.

"Thank you Mother Mikoto" Akemi said hugging her "Now, Who's up for ramen?"

They all laughed "Atleast we know that your still the same old girl we used to know" Iruka commented

"Of course, I haven't changed in the least bit" She replied standing proudly

"If you say so" Itachi and Fugaku commented in unison. She pouted and they laughed. Hana picked up her black Blind fold and placed it back over Hers eyes. She looked up.

"Thats much better" She said "Does it look right Yuna? Akemi?"

Yuna and Akemi Nodded their heads while smiling. She smiled back and then they headed out to The Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

After Akemi's Reunion with Teuchi and Ayame Yuna commented saying that they should head to the weapon shop. The others nodded in agreement.

Hana's weapon choice surprised her parents as well as the others aside from Yuna and Akemi. All knowing that Hyuuga's did not usually use weapons such as the twin Daggers that Hana had in her hands. Her Dagger's blades her pure white, with a design of a hissing Cobra on both sides of each Dagger and a Black handle. Both Dagger's were strapped to her thighs with very easy access.

Yuna weapon choice also Surprised and pleased her family. And her Twin swords had black blades, Silver handle with black rope tied around it. She placed them in a X shape on her back.

Akemi Weapon choice Surprised, Pleased, and reminded the families of Akemi's Mother and Father. On her left arm was her small Tanto Blade, The blade was pure white with a blue handle. On her On each side of her leg was a Fan, showing that she was indeed a wind user, The fan on her right leg was black with two white dragons on it, and in the middle of those to dragons was a black and white Yin-Yang symbol. Her second fan was Dark blue with sky blue lines going up and down.

Mikoto and Usagi smiled at them

"You weapon choices pleases us greatly" Mikoto commented, Akemi Grinned and bowed

"We have our Masters to thank for that" She said and then turned away to pay for there weapons.

Later that night Akemi, Yuna, and Hana gave each other a goodbye

"We'll see each other for the Genin Exams" Yuna Muttered not feeling very well about leaving her sisters in all but blood for the night

"No, Tomorrow will you guys meet me at the Uchiha Mansion, We'll walk together" Akemi said her eyes filling up

Hana wiped her eyes and nodded "Or course We will"

They hugged and walked of in different directions. The elder females and males looked questionably at each other,

"What was that about?" Yuna's father Inoichi asked worridly

"Must have been a traumatic pass or something" Itachi muttered to everyone, They all nodded and said goodnight

That must be what it is They all thought to themselves

**"Oh, How right they are"** Kurama smirked to herself

**_Later in the story I will explain everything about there Masters and stuff, that will come when the Chunin exams are happening. So Hang on with me please!_**


	4. Vote!

I want some votes of the pairings!

Who will be with Ino?  
1. Sasuke

2. Shikamaru

3. Sai

4. Itachi

Who will Hinata be with?

1. Kiba

2. Shino

3. Neji

4. Gaara

Who will Naruko be with?

1. Kakashi

2. Sasuke

3. Shikamaru

4. Gaara

5. Itachi

LET ME KNOWS GUYS!


	5. Vote Part 2

I want some votes of the pairings!

Who will be with Ino?

1. Sasuke [0]

2. Shikamaru [2]

3. Sai [4]

4. Itachi [0]

Who will Hinata be with?

1. Kiba [2]

2. Shino [1]

3. Neji [1 person voted for Neji, I was actually being funny., I didn't think anyone would actually vote for him to be with Hinata]

4. Gaara [2]

Who will Naruko be with?

1. Kakashi [0]

2. Sasuke [2]

3. Shikamaru [2]

4. Gaara [1]

5. Itachi [2]

Keep it coming guys! Right now for Ino, Sai is in the lead, For Hinata Kiba and Gaara are in the lead, and For Naruko Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru are in the lead! Which ever guy gets the most votes win!


	6. Vote Ending!

Okay, Thank you guys for voting for me! This will be the last voting page before I update the next chapter! So keep voting these are the results so far!

InoXShika [2]

InoXSai [7]

InoXSasuke [0]

InoXItachi [0]

HinataXKiba [4]

HinataXGaara [3]

HinataXShino [1]

HinataXNeji [1 person still only voted for neji! Thank god!]

NarukoXSasuke [2]

NarukoXItachi [3]

NarukoXKakashi [1]

NarukoXGaara [2]

NarukoXShikamaru [3]

If there is a draw on this last voting page I will eventually choose the one who fits best! But for now Keep the votes coming ladies and gentleman!


	7. Chapter 3: Genin Exams Part 1

**Thank you guys so much, It had been Decided for Ino who she's gonna be with and that is Sai. For Hinata I'm choosing Kiba since that one sounds the most right, and for Naruko I'm choose Shikamaru because most of the votes have been for Shikamaru so it has been Decided! Thank you guys so much. And Your reward is the next Chapter:**

Pairings: InoXSai, HinataXKiba, And NarukoXShikamaru  


**Also there will be a slight Sakura bashing, But those of you who like Sakura her bashing won't be for long, Like at first she will be jealous and stuff But I promise she'll get better. Also she will think of Ino/Yuna as a Rival but Yuna/Ino will not share the same feelings. And She will be Sasuke. For those of you who like the SasukeXSakura pairing.. **

_**Next Chapter**_

The girls woke up the next morning getting ready rapidly, They were all feeling sick because they were not together at the moment. Akemi stood tapping her foot outside of the Uchiha Complex. Her face brightened up when she saw Yuna and Hana running down the street. They tackled each other into a hug and then they walked towards the Hokage office and then went towards the Academy.

Iruka had a large headache that morning, He was standing in the front of the classroom trying to get them to calm down. They were running around screaming, throwing paper shuriken around and just being plain loud. His assistant Mizuki was looking amused at the classroom. He placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and whispered in his ear  
"There's no point in being nice Iruka, There not going to calm down like that" Iruka sighed and started doing hand sighes  
'BigHead No Jutsu' He whispered and his head enlarged like 50 times before stopping and then his teeth became razor sharp and it looked like a fire was kindled in his eyes  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN BRATS" He yelled out and everyone stopped what they were doing and super sped to their seats. Iruka's head went to normal sized and Mizuka pulled out his ear plugs. They smiled brightly at the class and Iruka was about to talk but then a knock on cut him off.  
"Come in" He said wondering who was on the other side, The door opened and the classrooms eyes stayed glued to the door as the three girls walked in. They watched as the tall blond one handed Iruka a note. Iruka read it and then Looked back at them and smiled. He turned towards the class  
"Class, These are your knew classmates, they are here to take the Genin exams" He said "Please introduce yourselves, I'm Umino Iruka"  
The Blue haired girl turned along with the others and she spoke first  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Yakushi Hana"  
The pale Blonde spoke next "I'm Yakushi Yuna"  
And then Beautiful Golden Blonde spoke last "I'm Yakushi Akemi"

The class was in a trance at the sound off the young girls voices.  
"Do you guys have any questions?" Yuna asked "We will answer them"  
Many hands shot up, Akemi pointed to the Black haired boy sitting in the front  
"Are you the girl that my Aniki Itachi was talking about last night?" Sasuke said, Akemi Smiled at him  
"Yes, I am" She replied and then Hana pointed at girl with Blonde girl who had Green eyes.  
"You guys seem really strong?" He commented, Akemi and The other girls stared at him.  
"Yes, We are pretty strong" Yuna said and then she Pointed the Pink haired girl who was her old best friend  
"You look like my old bestfriend Yamanaka Ino" She said, Yuna smirked  
"Well, I assure you that though we may look alike that we are not related in anyway" Yuna replied  
"Well I bet you guys aren't stronger than Sasuke-Kun" Some loud girl in back said. Akemi rolled her eyes  
"Not every genius is strong" She commented and then turned to Iruka "Iruka-Sensei, Where are we sitting?"  
Iruka smiled and pointed towards three seats next to each behind three boys, Akemi nodded and took her bestfriends hand and led them to the back. The first boy Had Pale Skin and Black Hair, He turned around and waved at Yuna  
"I'm Shimura Sai, Nice to meet you Dickless" He said, Yuna's Eye Twitched and she waved back  
"I'm Yakushi Yuna" She replied, The next boy looked At Hana and he smiled a Grin much like Akemi's but for Feral, He had spiky Brown hair, Brown eyes, and on boy cheeks were Long upside down Triangles. "Nice to meet you I'm Inuzuka Kiba"  
Hana Smiled back "Nice to meet you too, I'm Yakushi Hana" She said and then the next boy was laying down sleeping, A Big-boned boy tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up, He had a black hair in spikey ponytail and Brown eyes.  
"What Chouji" He said, The boy named Chouji pointed towards Akemi, She smiled at him and he sighed  
"Troublesome, I'm Nara Shikamaru" He said, Akemi Giggle and Smiled  
"I'm Yakushi Akemi, Nice to meet you" She replied, Flipping around in her seat. Shikamaru smirked and laid his head back down.

"Okay, So today is your genin Exams, There are there are four parts of the Genin exams, The first part is the written test, The second is the Throwing, and Aim Exam, the third is Taijutsu, and the last Exam is that you have to perform the two Jutsu's we have focused on the most this yes, Kawarimi No Jutsu, and Bunshin No Jutsu" He said "Lets start the Written exam, you have a hour" He finished handing out the pieces of paper with Mizuki's help.

Akemi stared down at her piece of paper and smirked  
'Who is the first Hokage and what was he known for?"  
"Who are the three legendary Sannin?"  
"What was the name of Konoha's Yellow Flash?"  
"What year and Place did the 3rd Shinobi war take place?"

'This is so easy" Akemi thought to her self and set to work.

In less than 15 minutes, Akemi, Shikamaru, Yuna, Hana, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke were done with there test. Iruka smiled to himself'Looks like we got some smart people in this class, I know what to expect from The Nara, The Uchiha, and The Shimura, But not The Inuzuka, and especially not the Three new students.' Iruka thought to himself Gleefully 'Hopefully then I can beat Genma's Class'

A hour later every one was done and they were checking over there work. Iruka called for them to stop and then collected the papers.  
"Come for the next part of the exam" He said leading them out the door

Iruka started calling up students 2 at a time

"Uchiha Sasuke and Shimura Sai" Iruka Called. Sasuke and Sai walked, when they looked at each other a challenging look flashed there eyes. Iruka handed them 10 Kunai and 10 Shuriken. Sasuke threw his and then Sai threw his, Each hitting the target one after another. One of Sasuke's Kunai hit another and went flying off while all of Sai hit the target dead on. Iruka congratulated them and sent them off.

"Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba" Iruka Yelled out, And Kiba and Shikamaru went. Kiba two of Kiba's Shuriken missed the target and Shikamaru got all of his right. Iruka sent them off and then called the next pairing

"Next up is Haruno Sakura and Yakushi Yuna" Yuna of course hit all of her targets dead on, And Sakura missed two Kunai and three Shuriken, Sakura grumbled and then Glared at Yuna before stomping off, Akemi and Hana smirked at her. The next pairing was called

"Yakushi Hana and Yakushi Akemi" Hana smiled at Akemi

"I guess we are challenging each other sister" Hana said, Akemi grinned and nodded

Iruka handed them 10 Kunai and 10 Shuriken each. They looked at each and nodded and then they threw at the same time. Each Kunai and Shuriken hitting the bulls eye right on.. Yuna jumped up and squealed while Kiba, Sai, and Shikamaru clapped.

Iruka smiled brightly at them and sent them away.

The next exam was in the same place but there were no targets there were only place mats.

"I will call up one person and they fight either me or Mizuki" Iruka said.

Kiba got 4 hits in 5 minutes, Shikamaru got 3 hits in 2 minutes, and Sai got 5 hits in 3 minutes

After all the students went and Hana, Yuna, and Akemi were left. Hana was called up.

She got into her battle stance as mizuki stood there.

"3, 2, 1, GO" Iruka yelled stepping back. Hana charged and then disappeared from in front of him to the back and her fist connected with the side of his head, Mizuka stumbled forward in shock and in pain. Hana disappeared before she could touch the ground and she uppercut Mizuki in his chin and then she punched him the gut. Her hand touched the ground and she twisted around and her heel landed in Mizuki's back and Mizuki fell to the ground groaning. Hana landed on the floor as though she hadn't moved at all.

Iruka's mouth dropped open 'Thats not possible to be able to land three hits on a chunin in 15 seconds and with that speed' He said.

"u-uh, Good work Hana-san" He stammered right down on his clip board. "Yuna" He called up next

Yuna walked forward giving hana a high five while walking past. She stood in front of Iruka.

"COME" He yelled at her and right after he said it she was already on her feet running towards and her hand shot out but Iruka grabbed it and was focused on her arms that he didn't see her foot coming up between his legs.

"AAAH" Iruka screamed falling to the floor holding his manhood

"do I pass Iruka-sensei?" Yuna asked in a innocent voice. Iruka nodded while rolling around. The rest of the guys winced and there instints made them grab there mandhoods too. "Don't worry" Yuna said "If you don't piss me off then I won't have to do that to you" She finished walking towards her sisters. The rest of the men secretly vowed to never make her mad.

"Akemi" Mizuki called forward groaning, Akemi walked forward and grinned devishly, Mizuki Gulped "Take it easy on me please"

Akemi grinned wider, "Of course Mizuki-Sensei"

Iruka who was still holding his man hood Called for them to start. Akemi stood there waiting for Mizuki to make a move, and when He did run forward Akemi met him halfway and slammed her fist in his nose where a sickening crunch sounded, Everyone winced as Akemi Kneed him in the gut and then grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed into the ground. Akemi Smiled a crazy smile and then looked at Iruka and smiled. Iruka gulped

"You pass Akemi" He said and waved her off. "Alright everyone take a break while I take Mizuki to the hospital, Get some lunch and be back in a hour"

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Someone asked me if Kabuto would be in the story because of Naruko, Ino, and Hinata's surname Yakushi. The answer is yes, Kabuto is there adopted older brother. He's not going to be evil and NO Orochimaru is not there master.**

**Also I am making two new character's and I want you guys Ideas. **

**Should they be Both Female, Or both Male, or One female and One male.**

**AND I NEED NAMES!**

**RIRICHIYO_CHAN! AKA ADORABLECHIBINESS**


	8. Chapter 4: Genin Exams Part 2

**Hey Guys. Mizuki will be Evil, In this Story he will stand in Kabuto's Place because in this story Kabuto is not evil and he will not be working for Orochimaru. but he will die during the Genin Exams, so no worries. There will be one Female and One male. The new Characters I am making will be on Team Kurenai to make up the lost of Hinata and Team Asuma to make up the lost of Ino, So they will not be evil. Ok So Names Next:**

**Female Names: Choose one, Which ever gets the most votes Wins**

**1. Asuka [Tomorrow's Fragrance]**

**2. Rika [Powerful Ruler]**

**3. Sayaka [Good Arrow of the Sand]**

**4. Kaori [Fragrance]**

**Male names: Choose one, Which Ever gets the most votes wins**

**1. Akira [Intelligent, Bright]**

**2. Yukio [Happy Man]**

**3. Daichi [Great first son]**

**4. Hachiro [Eight son]**

**I'm Also wondering should I make Akatsuki Evil or good? Cause if they are Evil then they are gonna die and if they are not then they are gonna Aid Konoha against there ****Enemies****? **

**Onto Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Genin Exams Part 2**

Akemi and her sister's walked back to the classroom and sat down waiting for Iruka to come back.

Soon He came back with Mizuki who had a cast on his Arm, Mizuka gave Akemi a death glare when he saw her and She smiled back Innocently.

"Okay, Everyone, Me and Mizuki are gonna go in the other room and we are gonna call you so that you can take the last part of you test, So first up is Aburame Shino, Come with us" Iruka said, Shino stood up and Followed him as Kiba called after his friend

"Good luck Shino, you better pass" Shino pushed up his glasses and nodded at Kiba. Akemi could tell that he was the silent type..

After a bunch more Students Hana was called up, Then Yuna, And then Akemi.

Akemi walked into the facing Mizuki's glare with her own blank stare. If it was one thing she was taught from her master, then it was to not give your enemies the satisfaction of knowing that you cared about how they make you feel. Not that she cares about Mizuki anyways.

"Well Akemi-San, Please the **Kawarimi Jutsu** First" Iruka said smiling sweetly at her. She nodded and Made Hand seals.

Next thing you know Mizuki was sitting on his butt in her place where she stood before and Akemi was sitting in Mizuki's spot. Iruka Laughed nervously at Mizuki's red with rage face. Akemi Smiled and then Did the **Kawarimi Jutsu** again. She was standing where Mizuki was before and now Mizuki was sitting on the chair.. Iruka smiled at Mizuki and then turned towards Akemi

"Now do the Bunshin Jutsu" He said, Akemi smiled slightly and Asked

"I'm Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I can not do the regular Clone Jutsu, Can I do another"

"As long as it is a form of Clone Justu" He replied, Akemi nodded her head and made the Tiger Seal.

**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"** She yelled and then there was a huge puff of smoke and ten Akemi's fill the room, Mizuki and Iruka's mouth dropped open.

"Thats not Possible" Iruka whispered, Akemi grinned

"Whats Impossible for you is always possible for the Yakushi Sisters" She said, Mizuki Held his head

"This is to many surprises for me" He murmered into his hands. Akemi laughed and picked up the headband that had a Black clothe and with that she headed back towards the classroom where her sister's sat. Yuna headband was purple as Hana's was Blue. They smiled at Akemi as she sat next to them

"Looks like we all passes" Iruka said as he walked in with Mizuki "I'm am very proud of you guys this year, I know that you guys will be very good Ninja's in the future"

"That goes without saying" Sai commented Making the girl's giggle slightly

"So come back in three days and we will announce the teams, But until then Have fun" Iruka finished and everyone stood up and zoomed out of the classroom. Except for Akemi and her sisters.

"Iruka-Sensei" Akemi said after everyone had left, Iruka looked up

"Me, Yuna and Hana will be placed on the same team right?" She asked, Iruka shrugged

"I'm not Sure N-Akemi-chan, I will asked the Hokage" He replied cursing himself for almost saying Akemi's name

Akemi Giggled "Don't worry Iruka, You can call me Naruko in Private" She said and then they waved goodbye

Later on while the girls were walking down the street Kyuubi connected in there minds and started to chat

**"How are you Kits?**" She said

"Fine" The replied back in unison, They continued chatting for awhile before Akemi noticed that Kyuubi stopped listening to them for sometime now.

"Oi, Kyuu-Okasan, Whats going on?" Akemi said in her mind

**"Do you smell that Kit, It smells like blood, sweat, and evilness"** Kyuubi said looking through the Eyes of her Youngest daughter in all but blood. Yuna and Hana nodded as well as Akemi.

"Yuna alert the Hokage, Hana get Itachi and Kakashi, And I'll head there and see whats going on" Akemi said, Yuna and Hana nodded

"Be careful Ake" Hana said as they jumped off in different directions

"I will" She replied jumping into the Konoha forest.

"Saru-Chan" Yuna yelled out jumping through the window, The hokage jumped up

"What is it Yu" He said smiling, Yuna jumped in front of his desk

"We were talking to Kyuu-Okasan and she said she could smell Blood, Sweat and pure evilness, Akemi ordered me to get you while Hana went of to get Itachi and Kashi-nii" Yuna said hurridly, The hokage's smilling face dropped and was replaced with a stern one. He jumped up and stood when the door burst open and standing there was Itachi and Kakashi along with Hana.

"You guys lets go towards the forest, that is where Akemi is" Yuna said jumping out of the window. The other following her.

_**Before Hana, Yuna, and the others arrive**_

Akemi was standing at the top of tree watching Mizuki fight off a Konoha jonin, The jonin uppercutted Mizuki in his chin and the scroll that was on Mizuki's back flew off into the air. Iruka flew out of nowhere and grabbed the scroll

"Katja, I got the scroll, Can you finish Mizuki" Iruka called

"Yes, I can, Go Iruka" Katja replied blocking Mizuki's Kunai with her Tanto Blade.

Akemi continued to watch the fight unless Kyuubi said intervene, Which was right about now

**"Kit, Get down there and save that Jonin, She is no match for that Mizuki"** Kyuubi yelled growling

"Hn, Orochimaru's Servant" Akemi spat in disgust and jumped out and landed on the ground "Hello Mizuki"

Mizuki Jumped and looked over and smiled innocently "A-Akemi, What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, Kyuu just said she smelt blood, Sweat and Evilness, Whats going on Katja-San" Akemi said turning to Katja

"We just followed Mizuki into the forest, Iruka said he saw some suspicious behavior coming him so we all followed him and found out he stolen the forbidden scroll" Katja said glaring at mizuki and positioning her Katana. Mizuki started sweating as Akemi face turned dark

"u-uh, Thats n-not true, I just saw someone r-running into the forest and when I caught him he had the f-f-forbidden scroll, I killed him and took it back" He stammered and stuttered with wide eyes,

"Pffft" Akemi started doubling over, When they looked closer they realized she was laughing

"W-w-whats so funny?" Mizuki asked getting angry, Akemi wiped her eyes and had a big smirk

"Wheres the body and the blood" She asked snapping her fingers and five figures landed next to her, Mizuki stepped back in fear. Standing there was Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, The third Hokage, And The Yakushi Sisters.

"I don't recall you ever being a traitor Mizuki" Sarutobi Commented smoking his pipe, Mizuki glared.

"May I have the blood Jiji?" Akemi said in a overly sweet voice, Sarutobi and the others grinned

"Sure Akemi-Chan" Sarutobi replied with a glint of something dangerous in his eyes, Akemi Smiled Sadistically and she took her fans that were strapped to her leg out.

"Bye Bye Mizuki" She said and a swung her fan out and a blast of air came out and sliced Mizuki clean in half. Kakashi Winced

"That probably hurt" He commented lightly, The others laughed and walked out.

"Katja, Clean this up and report to me when your done" Sarutobi told Katja, He looked at the others "You guys go home and get some sleep, You will get your house tomorrow Akemi" He finished walking away with Kakashi and Itachi at his side.

"Good night Yuna, Hana" Akemi said yawning sleepily,

"Good night sister" The replied in unison. and walked away in different directions

**What do you think, Should it have been longer?**


	9. Chapter 5: Team Placements

**What do you guys think about ItaKyuu since Kyuu-Chan is a Girl here? Err, Yea. Since you already know that the girls have sword styles of there own, I would like some suggestions on a really cool name! C'mon please!**

**Really Long chapter if you help me!**

**Oh, I just Realized that the teams are gonna be kinda different, Sakura is gonna be Ino's replacement on Team Asuma while Sai is Hinata's replacement on Team Kurenai, Theres gonna be another team called Team Kakashi or Team Eleven with the Characters that I made up and Sasuke. The name are Rika and Yukio and they are twins. Thanks guys**

**Chapter 5**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIII IIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAACHIII IIIII" Was all you heard the next morning while Akemi and her sisters were sitting at the table eating breakfast in the Uchiha Compound. Akemi Snickered slightly as Mikoto and Fugaku had questioning looks

BANG, SLAM, CRASH

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBB BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Itachi howled as he went into the bathroom, Akemi burst out laughing.

"Oi, Itachi, Whats up with all that banging" Akemi said when Itachi came stomping into the bathroom, Followed by a redheaded woman. Itachi turned his head turned on his Uchiha glared at both Akemi and Kyuu. Kyuu grinned at she took her place in between her daughters. Kyuu was a young woman that looked to be in just her early twenties, She had long crimson hair that fell to the small of her back, She had piercing wide red eyes and Golden creamy skin much like Akemi's. She also had full pink lips that suited her perfectly. On her well endowed body she wore a black dress that went down to her ankles, and showed alot of her neck and chest. It was long sleeve and a long slit was on the right side. She Black Shinobi sandals.

"Good Morning Kyuu-Chan" Mikoto said a gentle motherly smile on her face

"Good Morning to you aswell Mikoto" Kyuu replied smiling back. Itachi slammed his head down on the table as Sasuke came walking in dressed in his shinobi wear

"Whats the matter Aniki?" Sasuke asked sitting next to his father, Itachi looked up with a tired look on his face

"Nothing Outoto" He replied. Mikoto smiled lightly as everyone eyes brightened when she sat the plates down in front off them.

"Itadakimasu" They called and started eating.

After they had finished eating Kyuu had suggested they go out in the Uchiha training area and train Which is why Kyuu and Akemi are together in a fierce Taijutsu battle against each other, Akemi jumped back away from Kyuu and pulled her Tanto blade from her upper arm. She spread her legs, With her right hand she turned her blade upside down and with her left hand she balled her fist and left to fingers up creating a onehand tiger seal.

**"Dance Of the Camellia"** Akemi said, Then She ran out at Kyuu and thrust her sword at her numerous times in a graceful motion, Kyuu Jumped back but when Akemi came at her she only saw the afterimages of her

"Shit" Kyuu cursed and made hand-seals **"Katon Gokakyu No Justu"** A huge fireball out at Akemi, Akemi quickly stuck her Tanto blade back inside its sheathe and grabbed her Fans

**"Double Wind Blade"** She yelled and swing both fans at the same time, Wind shot out and made a X sigh, In cut the fireball into pieces and it dissolved but that was not end of the Jutsu, The fire gave the wind more boost and it flew at a faster speed towards Kyuu, It hit her straight on as she did not have time to block it.. Akemi appeared behind her as Kyuu landed on the ground

"Yield" Akemi said holding a Kunai to her mothers neck

"I Surrender" Kyuu said holding up her hands as a sigh on piece

Yuna and Hana started clapping for both there sister and mother

"Good Job Kyuu-Okasan and Akemi-Imouto" They said in unison, Akemi Grinned cheekily as Kyuu pouted. Itachi Chuckled as Mikoto laughed heartily

"Mother Mikoto, Is it ok if we go explore Konoha?" Yuna asked

"Sure, Make sure you cover you eyes Hana Sweetie" She replied turning back to finish washing the dishes. The girls ran up the stairs to dress into some simple civilian clothes. Akemi Wore a Black mini Skirt, A Blue Tank-top, and Her Shinobi Sandals. Yuna Wore Purple Shorts, A Purple Tanktop, and Black Sandals. And Hana wore baggy black pants, a blue t-shirt, and Shinobi Sandals. Hana then placed her blindfold over her eyes and then smiled at her sisters.

"Lets go" Akemi said "Coming Kyuu-Okasan?"

"No, I'm gonna stay and mess it Tachi, You go ahead" Kyuu said smiling mischievously

The girls laughed "Save something for us" Yuna said and grabbed her sister's hands and walking out the door.

By the time they had walked to Ichiraku's Yuna was shaking with rage and her Pale blue eyes and how gone dark blue.

"Fucking Perverts" She cursed out, Teuchi looked up as she said that and gave her a dissaproving look

"Mind your Language Yuna-chan, you a young lady now" He said sternly, Yuna took a deep breath

"Sorry Teuchi-Jiji, I just don't understand those men now a days" Yuna said as her eyes turned to there now calm pale blue, Akemi Snicker "Why do you worry about it" Hana asked her old sister in all but blood

"Hmm, What do you mean?" Yuna said, Akemi smirked at Yuna

"What she means is that they are looking at a remainder of what they can't have, See they don't even know who we are, All they desire is our bodies, Most of the men already had wives and girlfriends, I could tell by there smell, We have something that most of the girls in konoha don't have, I mean look at the academy girls compared to us 'The Yakushi Sisters'." Akemi said thanking Teuchi as he placed a bowl of beef Ramen in front of her.

"True" Hana and Yuna said in unison as there own food was placed in front of them.

While they were eating a content and comfortable silence Yuna sighed

"Its almost my birthday, I really want a good birthday Present" She whined playing with her food

"Hmm, We can give you a good birthday present" Hana said leaning her head on Akemi's shoulder, Yuna perked up

"Nani Nani, What will you give me?" She asked her Pale blue eyes lighting up, Hana and Akemi gave her a evil look

"Not telling" They said in perfect unsion, Yuna pouted

"Not fair" The girls laughed and paid for there food and walked out.

**[3 Days Later]**

"Oy, Girls wake up" Fugaku's Emotionless voice rang through the room. Akemi sat up and nodded her thanks towards Fugaku as he shut the door.

"Yuna, Hana, Wake up, We have to go to the academy today" She said heading to their private bathroom. She stood under the hot water before she felt the bodies of her sister close in upon her. She smiled

"Finally you decide to get up" She said picking up her bottle of Cherry Blossom body wash

"Ugh, Its to early, Yuna Needs her beauty sleep" Yuna said speaking in third person, Hana and Akemi laughed and they continued to wash up..

They dresses in there Shinobi attire and walked down the steps.

"Good Morning girls, Do you want some breakfast" Mikoto said

"No, Mother Mikoto, We want to arrive early, C'mon Sasuke" Akemi said as Kyuu turned into a small red fox and jumped on her head, Sasuke stood up and kissed his mother cheek

"Later Mother" He said and walked out with The other girls.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS" Iruka yelled after with his big demonic head. Everyone scrambled to there seats and sat down for fear of the wrath of Iruka sensei. Kiba grinned at Shikamaru and Sai as they shook there heards. 'Pathetic' The Yakushi Sisters, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke thought.

"I'm very proud of you guys and I'm really gonna miss you guys even though your loud mouth brats and you talk back" The class laughed at Iruka's words "I had lots of fun teaching you and I'll have fun teaching your younger brothers and sisters, I hope that when I see you in the future that you are succesful ninja of the leaf" He said smiling looking over at his students, Iruka felt a wave of sadness fall over him, "I will now announce the teams"

Akemi stared into space until Iruka annouced her name

"Team Seven: Yakushi Akemi, Yakushi Hana, Yakushi Yuna, your sensei is Itachi Uchiha " He said, Yuna and the others smirked, "Team Eight: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Shimura Sai, Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi" Kiba whooped in joy and slapped Sai on the back and gave Shino a thumbs up.. Hana giggled and he blushed while Sai gave him a death glare. "Team ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Sakura, Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma " Sakura grumbled about not being on a team with Sasuke while Chouji beamed at being on the same team as his childhood bestfriend. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" And laid his head down on the table.. "Team Eleven: Uchiha Sasuke, Kuro Rika and Kuro Yukio, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Sasuke grunted and looked over at the twins. Rika had had Short Black Hair that barely touched her shoulders, She had a round face with wide Golden eyes. Yukio looked the same but his hair was spikey and he had narrow golden eyes. They both wore baggy black pants and red sleeveless shirts. "Hopefully they are strong" Sasuke thought himself turning back around to face Iruka.

"Please wait for your Sensei's to show up" Iruka said "And have a nice day" Iruka waved goodbye and and giving them one last smile he walked out. Every body started chatting

"Well its good that we are on the same team" Yuna said

"Yea, I don't know how I would work with another team, I'm not good at doing teamwork with people I don't know" Hana said tightening her blind fold over her eyes. Akemi nodded

"Can you even see with that on you eyes?" Rika said placing her hands on her hips tryna looked like she own the place. Hana rolled her eyes

"If I couldn't see I wouldn't wear it" Hana said leaning back into her seat

"Maybe something is wrong with your eyes or something" Yukio said standing next to his sister with a smug look, Hana flinched and They grinned. Akemi and Yuna narrowed the eyes. In a flash Akemi had her arounds around both of there necks and they were slammed into the chalk board back a big dent where they were.

"If you ever talk about my sister like that again or even think about saying something like that again I will snapped your necks, do you understand me" Akemi spoke to them a low dangerous tone, Her eyes were now dark red, Kyuubi growled showing off her long and sharp teeth, They nodded with wide eyes and they were shaking violently.

**"Pathetic Humans"** Kyuu roared glaring. Rika and Yukio Shivered. Rage coursed through Akemi's veins as her hands tightened on their necks

"That's enough Akemi" Hana said to her sister coming to stand behind, Akemi let them go and turned towards the back of the classroom, Hana followed after her while leaving behind her following words

"You will never become successful Ninja while being stuck up and not being able to defend your self, No matter how strong your opponent is you should always fight defend your honor, But now you did not do that so now I'm pretty sure everyone is this classroom thinks you are weak and they won't take you seriously" Hana said with a voice full of power but not as strong as Akemi's had been. She walked away and joined her sister, Yukio glared extremely hard and was about to spring into action but the door to the classroom swung open and Four Ninja walked in. The first on was a tall man smoking a cigarrete, He wore the standard Jonin outfit and he had spiky black hair and small black beard. The second Person to walk in was a beautiful woman with Dark Raven hair and Beautiful Red eyes. The Next person to come in was none other than Uchiha Itachi, with his long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and his hair was framing his face. The last person to walk in was Kakashi, His silver hair was defying Gravity and he was a reading a Orange book.

"I'm here for Team 10" Asuma Said

"I'm here for Team 9" Kurenai Spoke next

"I'm here for Team 7" Itachi said and then he growled when Kyuu jumped on his head

"I'm here for Team 11" Kakashi said lastly, Each team got up and walked to their respectful Jounin Sensei. Hana glared at Kakashi and plucked the book from his hands

"Noooooo" Kakashi cried as she stuck in her Kunai pouch, Hana smirked

"If your pathetic Team Passes then you can have the Icha Icha you want" Hana said walking to stand by Itachi. Kakashi glared and nodded

"Deal" He said and with that they walked out with there teams.

**What do you ya think! Also, Zabuza and Haku will not Die! They will play a awesome roll in being alive. So Should Zabuza and Haku be together cause Haku is gonna be a girl also, Or is that to weird?**


	10. Chapter 6: Meeting Tazuna

**Well, I'm decided I'm not gonna make Zabuza and Haku together.. I'll make them Brother and sister or father and daughter in all except blood. I just realized how Awkward that was**

**To Red-Hot Habanero: Akemi is Naruto, Yuna is Ino, And Hana is Hinata**

**Was the last chapter Long enough? Or should I make the chapters longer? I might just make a extra short chapter to piss you guys off. Haha, Jk, I won't do that.. Okay, Onto next chapter. If you have any questions just message me.**

**Dear: Demon Otaku, Red-Hot Habanero, Dr. Peppers, Kupurru, Bananas, sasusakuxnaruhina, Vampire Revan, Bleach 102, Alice cee, Em, PIELOVER, RiverWing21287, C.W., The One Magic, Sugarhigh44, anime-manga-lover-11, katsuchan21, foxgirl1998, Stalkerz2cool, Peyton Alice, Little Racoon, And Open Otaku. I Hope thats all you guys cause I want to say Thank you guys for reviewing and helping with voting and naming, I'm really grateful and you guys have given me courage to move forward. So special thanks to all of you from the Author.. :DD Ririchiyo-Chan**

**Chapter 6**

"well, We are gonna introduce ourselves, Say your name, Dislikes, Likes, and dream" Kakashi said feeling awkward without his precious book

"Why don't you go first" Rika said

"Well, My names Hatake Kakashi, I dislike many things, as for my likes you don't need to know them and as for my dream I don't have on" He said eye smiling

'We only learned his name' They all thought as the Jounin Sensei's shook there heads

"My names Uchiha Itachi, I like Pocky, The Yakushi Sisters, Training my little brother, and Hanging out with friends, I dislike Steak, Traitors, and Flowers, My dream for the Future is to become a succesful leader of the Uchiha clan until my brother is able to do so himself" He said, Sasuke smiled alittle

Kurenai and Asuma went next and then it was time for the students

"My names Is Yakushi Akemi, I like Ramen, Sweets, Training, My sisters, Kyuu-Okasan, and Cooking, I dislike Uncooked Vegetables, Traitors, I certain pair of twins, and people who say things for no reason, My dream is to have my name heard all around the world and become the most strongest of the kages in the world" Akemi Said

"My names Yakushi Yuna, I like Cherry Tomatoes, Shopping, My sisters, Kyuu-Okasan, and Training, I dislike Sashimi, Traitors, A certain pair of twins and Certain people in Konoha, My dream is the same as Akemi's but I don't wanna be a kage" Yuna said

"My names Yakushi Hana, I like Cinnamon Rolls, My sisters, Kyuu-Okasan, Pressing Flowers, and Training, I dislike Crab and Shrimp, Traitors, I certain pair of weak twins, and A certain Snake Sannin, My dream is the Same as my sister but I want to be a Anbu captain" Hana said glaring out of the corner of her eye, She usually did not speak ill about people, But she certainly did about those twins. Rika felt very bad about what they had said to her.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I like Beef Jerky, training, Hanging out with my friends, Akamaru, and Eating, I dislike cats, Traitors, and People who don't see people as who they are and not something else, My dream is to be the best Inuzuka Konoha has ever seen" Kiba said looking proud.

"Shimura Sai, I like Tofu, Training, Hanging out with Shikamaru and Kiba, and Drawing, I dislike My father, Root, and people who betray others, My dream is to create legends with my name" Sai said fake smiling

"Shikamaru Nara, Like Sleeping, Dislike Training, My dream is to have a dream too have a dream" Shika said before laying back down and closing his eyes

"Akimichi Chouji, Likes Eating and training, Dislikes traitors and my dream is to show people I'm not fat, I'm big-boned and will become a succesfull ninja" Chouji said before stuffing his face with chips. Akemi gave Chouji the thumbs up and he nodded back at her

"Haruno Sakura, I Like" Looks and Sasuke and giggles "I dislike People who try to take away my Sasuke-kun, and my dream is to" Looks at sasuke and giggles again before blushing bright red. The Kunoichi of the group except for Rika glared at her in dissaprovel

"No, Sasuke is mine" Rika stated before going into introduction "The names Kuro Rika, I like Onigiri, Training, and Yukio, I dislike Sakura bitche, and flowers, My dream is to become the wife of Uchiha Sasuke" She stated proudly, Sasuke gagged when she looked away to give a smug look at Sakura. Itach smirked and snorted "Poor Outoto" He thought to himself

"Kuro Yukio, I like Training, and I dislike The Yakushi Sisters with passion and my dream is to beat the Uchiha sasuke" As soon as those words came out of his mouth two fist came down on his head

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT SASUKE-KUN" Rika and Sakura screeched, The rest of the rolled there eyes while Yukio groaned in pain. Akemi Snorted silently

"My names Aburame Shino, I like Bugs and Training, I dislike people who dislike and kill bugs, and My dream is to Show everyone that Aburame's are not Monsters or disgusting" Shino spoke with his head held high, Rika and Sakura looked away with disgust While Akemi Smiled at him

"Good Luck Shino-Kun, I'll be with you every step of the way, So if you ever need me don't hesitate to come find me" She said, Shino nodded in appreciation..

"Okay Now that we know eachother we are going to have a test tomorrow, A survival test, A test that will prove you are reasy to be genin" Itachi said standing up straight

"What for, We already passed a test and became Genin" Rika said stupidly, Akemi glared

"You think that displaying three Jutsu's is enough to tell whether or not your ready to become Genin, What are you stupid?" She hissed at her, Rika looked down in shame

"Very good Akemi, this test is to prove that you are really ready to face the ninja life and serve or Village, You have 6% chance of winning and becoming full blown Ninja" Kurenai said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Sakura Screeched jumping up from her spot, The others ignored her And Rika thought it was wise to not say anything else

"Bring everything tomorrow, And don't eat or you'll throw up" Kakashi said and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Akemi laughed lightly

"Lets get going guys, See you guys tomorrow" She waved and her and her sisters disappeared in a swirl of Rose petals. Shikamaru smirk and stood up

"Bye guys" He said and walked away as did the others.

~The Next Morning~

"I'm glad that you all made it" Itachi said "Each Teacher is going take there teams to there own training field, We will meet back together at the Ramen Shop in five hours"

They all nodded and walked away. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Okay, You guys have until lunch time" He said "You will start in 3...2...1...GO!" He yelled and they all dissapeared. He looked around to catch a sight of them and he couldn't see or sense anything. _'How good are you girls?'_ He thought to himself

~Meanwhile~

"Its obvious what the point of this test is" Yuna spoke smugly placing her hands on her hips

"We Know that, But don't forget that Itachi is not a normal Anbu, He's anbu captain and one of the trickiest Anbu's out there" Akemi said from her spot on a thick tree branch. Hana nodded.

"Well, Whats gonna be the plan Ake?" Hana asked placing on hand on one of her blades. Akemi smirked and gather her sisters close and whispered in their ears.

Itachi stood in the middle of the clearing eating pocky. He listening for any sounds and kept on the look out. Soon enough he sensed a Chakra presence to his right. He sneaked a peek and saw four plants heading full speed at him. He jumped back and turned around just in time to block Akemi's Tanto blade with his own. She pulled back a ran back for him and full speed. Itachi was having trouble blocking her blows. He pushed his strength into one hit and pushed her back. She disappeared into the trees again as Hana came jumping out at him Taijutsu only, Her knees were bent at her fist came at him in rapid speed, He grabbed her fist and spun her around.

"Give up Hana" He said. Hana turned her head slightly and smirked at him

"This is your mistake Itachi-Sensei" She said just as about 50 plant vines shot out at him. One wrapped around his neck and pulled him back, While the rest wrapped around his whole body. When he was about to use **Shunshin Jutsu** _**[A.N: Did I spell it right?]**_ He looked down and saw Akemi had Her blade between his leg while Hana had her's placed against his neck. Yuna came walking out smirking while vines from out of the trees were trailing behind her.

"Give up" Akemi said, Itachi sighed and Nodded

"I give up" He said and they let him go.

"So Do we pass?" Hana asked Sitting on a log.

"I guess you guys figures out the meaning of the test, So yes you pass"

The girls jumped up and Cheered!

"Yea Yea, Now lets get going, We have to meet the other three teams" Itachi said with a wave of his head. The girls ran after him laughing at his grumpiness.

~Later~

Team Itachi was sitting inside of the Ramen stand enjoying a bowl of hot Miso ramen, 30 minutes later Team Kurenai and Team Asuma showed up.

"Hey Itachi, How did it go?" Asuma asked. Itachi quickly turned away and grunted. Kurenai raised a eyebrow

"So I'm guessing they did pass" She said teasingly, Itachi just grunted once more and found his ramen very amusing at the moment.

They ended up sitting down and eating Ramen with Team Itachi. Few more minutes later Kakashi arrived looking very angry and his team also had mixed reactions. Sasuke was looking disappointed at his team. Rika was looking down sadly and Yukio had the "High and Mightier" Look on his face but to could tell he was also upset.

"Whats wrong Kakashi" Itachi asked. Kakashi sighed and plopped down in a chair

"My Team is the worst team ever" He said, Then he quickly corrected himself when he saw Sasuke stiffen and look down "Well, Only one of them is the worst ninja ever. But I had no choice but to pass them"

"What happened?" Asuma questioned looking at Both Rika and Yukio, Kakashi Huffed

"Well, Before I even started the test Yukio attacked me, I threw him back and he got angry. Then when I started the test they all hid. Rika had half of her body stuck out of a bush and she really thought I couldn't see her, Sasuke was the one that was most well hidden. They didn't come for me so I went to look for them. When I finally found them I saw Sasuke trying to get Yukio to work together with him and I quote Yukio's words 'I don't need help from you weaklings' Is what he said and then when he saw I was standing there he blindly attacked me. I automatically failed them and tied Yukio to the post. Then I told that they could have a second chance and that only Sasuke and Rika could eat the lunches I brought and they could not feed Yukio. I left and I watched as Rika and Sasuke tried to feed Yukio but he would not take it saying that he could go a month without eating. Sasuke then shoved the food down Yukio's throat and I came out and started yelling at them for doing it, And Sasuke calmly replied saying that the point of the test was teamwork. I so I let them pass" Kakashi finished by slamming his head down on the table. Asuma and Itachi let out some killing intent on Yukio before Itachi turned to Sasuke and ruffled his hair.

"Good Job Outoto" He said proudly. Sasuke smiled back at him and nodded, Akemi, Yuna, and Hana stood up

"So when do we start missions?" Yuna asked, Kakashi eye smiled at them despite his bad mood

"Tomorrow, We have to go report to the hokage now" He said and **Shunshin** away after giving Sasuke a hearty Slap on the back

"You guys get some sleep" Itachi said waving good bye and following after Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma did the same.

~A week later~

The teams had been doing D-Rank mission together, Starting from Fixing gates, to catching the demon Cat tora which Akemi almost killed on the last one. Right now Akemi was swinging the cat around by her tail and Yuna and Hana were laughing while Itachi was tryna coax her to put him down. She glared at the cat and threw him inside of the cage and Sasuke snickered and closed the cage.

"I hope the thing dies" Akemi muttered darkly stalking off towards the Hokage tower, The others laughed and followed after her..

"Well I'm proud of you guys, you have the new record for catching Tora" Sarutobi said and then sweatdropped when he saw Akemi laughing at Tora who was getting smothered by his fat owner.. "Well, Next you guys have Weeding grass, Washing the inuzuka dogs and -"

"Sarutobi-Jiji, We are not having another D-rank mission, I'm not having it" Akemi said raising a hand, Iruka glared

"Akemi, You guys are just fresh ninja's, You can't possibly be trying to take on a C-Rank mission right now" He reprimanded her, Sarutobi raised a hand to quiet Iruka

"Do you guys think that your teams are ready for a C-Rank mission?" Sarutobi asked the Team leaders. Itachi Studied his Genin who were giving him hopeful looks.

"Most definanlty Hokage-Sama" He said and the other teachers nodded as well.

"Ok then, Well you guys can guard the bride builder Tazuna from Nami No Kuni" He said and Called in Tazuna. A old drunk man stumbled into the room

"These are my guards, This sure is a lot and they look pretty strong especially the Tall hot blonde" Tazuna Slurred. Next thing you know Yuna was her Blade pointed at his Manhood and Hana had hers inches away from his neck

"Stay away from my sister you nasty fucker" Yuna hissed, Tazuna almost pissed on himself and nodded

"Yes Ma'am" He said turning sober in less than 1 second. They nodded and pulled away as Tazuna took a deep breath.

"Well, My name is Tazuna and I'm a bridge builder, I need you guys to escort and guard me until I complete the bridge" He said, The teachers nodded and barked out orders

"Prepare everything you need and meet at the gate in two hours" Kakashi said and the teams disappeared almost immediately.

**So what do you guys think?**


	11. Author Note

**Hey Guys. Some of you guys had questions and comments**

**Yea, I know that in the anime and other fanfictions Tazuna was mad about having 'Mini Brats' Guarding him, But I wanted to do something different so I just changed it..**

**Um, The Yakushi sisters stand at about Anko's height in the anime witch is about 167 CM.. I don't know how you would put that in inches.. **

**They have very developed body's which most men in this fanfiction will mistake them for Being 16 or 17.. Sai, Kiba, and Shikamaru will grow like that so most women in the fanfiction will mistake them for being 17 or 18.. But that will be after The misson to wave.. :DD **

**So if you got anymore questions let me. I know you guys might be curious about who The Yakushi sisters master is but you will find out in...I don't know when, but soon.. :]**

**~Ririchiyo-Chan~**


	12. Chapter 7: The Demon Brothers

_**Little Reminder to All: Naruko is Akemi, Ino is Yuna, And Hinata is Hana**_

**Chapter 7: Nami No Kuni**

Two hours later half of the teams met up the Gate, Tazuna refused to look Akemi's way for fear of her sisters wrath, the rest of them were just clueless. Akemi chuckled at the sweat coming off of Tazuna because of her sisters dark look, She shook her head

"Yuna, Come Here" She called and Tazuna sent a grateful look. Sitting under a shady tree was Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, The Yakushi Sisters and of course Kyuu.

"I've got this weird feeling about this mission" Hana muttered lowly, Sasuke sent her a questioning look

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her leaning against the tree

"Why would he hire 4 teams of 4 people just to guard him while he builds a bridge" Yuna commented for her sister as she was deep in thought, Akemi's eyes narrowed as she stole a quick look a Tazuna. He was chatting happily with Kurenai while drinking Sake. Akemi looked forward and smiling

"Shino, Come over here" She called and Shino walked slowly over to where they were and sat down, He nodded a greeting. Kiba grinned at him

"Excited for the mission Shino" Kiba said slapping his teammate on the back, Shino Nodded slowly and pushed up his glasses

"I am excited Kiba, But I think there is something more than just a C-rank mission" he said, He blinked and opened his eyes and Akemi was right in front of his face, He scooted back slowly but she came closer

"You think so to Shino" She said excitedly, Shino's cheeks tinted Pink but you could not see do to the jacket covering up his face

"Yes, I do Yakushi-San" He said once more pushing up his glasses, Akemi frowned slightly but then she brightened up

"Call me Akemi" She said and then sat back where she was, Shino gave a low sigh of relief.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Was Sakura and Rika's very loud screech shattering everyone ear drums, Behind her was Chouji, Asuma, Kakashi, and Yukio. Sakura and Rika glomped Sasuke

"Sasuke-Kun, Will you go on a date with me after our mission" Sakura asked, Before sasuke could reply Rika jumped in with her overly loud voice

"No you ugly Rhino, He wants to date me, Why would he want to date someone with pink hair" Rika sneered out at him Tugging sasuke towards her only to have Sakura pull him back

"Yes, He does want me, Why would he want some as ugly and snotty as you, Atleast I take care of myself" Sakura screamed back at Rika, The girls kept on fighting until Kyuu opened her eyes and growled, Rika and Sakura squeaked and took a step back.

**"Get the fuck away from this area screeching like fucking banshee's before I rip your fucking throats our you pathetic fucking humans"** Kyuu growled baring her teeth and letting out a little killing intent, Akemi smirked and patted Kyuu's head to calm her down while Sakura and Rika shook pathetically in fear

"How do you expect you be ninja if you can't face something not so scary as that, How do you expect to be a succesful Ninja and Protect you 'Sasuke-kun' If you can't handle that? To me that was nothing, And I'm not bragging, What did you go to the academy for? We all went to the academy to become Ninja's, We worked hard to be where we are today, We stand nothing against most older Ninja today, But atleast we are trying and we may not win but we could hold our own for a while without dying on the stop. Stop being pathetic and grow up, Your a disgrace to the Kunoichi in Konoha" As Hana said this she gestured to the Male Shinobi sitting on the ground. Yukio growled at her and Akemi glared while Itachi looked at his Students proudly.

"You are definantly my students' he said lowly a small smile gracing his handsome face. "Alright Guys, Let get moving, If we get going now we'll get there in three day and if we're lucky we'll get there in two days or two days and a half" Kurenai barked picking up her pack, Everyone moved quickly for fear of angering Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. Boy was she scary, Just ask Asuma.

Half way down the road Akemi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road, she narrowed her eyes at it 'Its hasn't rained for days, Why the hell does it hav- Oh no' Akemi's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She fell into step next to Itachi knowing that her sister have realized it already

"Itachi-Sensei" She whispered, Itachi nodded at her, She nodded back and fell into step with her sisters again..

1 step

2 steps

3 steps

Finally!

Two ninja's jumped out at them, The first ninja wrapped his chain around Kakashi and sliced him into pieces, Sakura and Rika screamed while Yuna rolled her eyes. 'Pathetic' She thought at she sprung in action kicking the second ninja in the face, Hana went after the second ninja slicing at him with her sword. Both Ninja's jumped back landing next to each other

"Who are you?" Sasuke barked grabbing a Kunai, The Ninja's smirked

"We are the Demon Brothers of the Mist' They said in perfect unison, The one on the right spoke next

"I'm Gozu, He's Meizu, And we're here to kill you" He said crouching down low just as his brother did the same, Hana snorted and positioned her swords in front of her

"Good Luck" Yuna said Both her and Hana springing into action, Sasuke made a move to follow them but Akemi pushed him back

"This is their fight, Let them go" She said standing their without any care in the world.

Hana threw a Kunai at Gozu and it slashed his right arm, He looked at her inf fury, He thrust his right arm forward and the metal Shuriken chain came shooting out at her, She slashed her sword down in the middle of it and it broke in half. She smirked at him and then plunged Her sword straight through his heart.

"GOZU" Meizu the younger brother screamed running straight for Hana, Yuna appeared in front of him and Uppercutted him, He flew back on his ass

"YOU BITCH, SHE KILLED GOZU, LET ME GO" He screamed again trying to get up, Yuna rolled her eyes in sympathy

"I feel sorry for as I know what its like to loose someone precious to you, But you are my enemy so I will kill you" She said and slashed his neck. In the background They could here Rika and Sakura screaming

"Why did you kill him?" Sakura squeaked hiding her face behind her hands, The other ignored her as Kakashi came walking out of the wood clapping, For once he did not have his orange porn book.

"Good work you two, I'm proud of you guys. Rika and Sakura get a life" He deadpanned as Akemi burst out with laughter. Tazuna shakily lifted his hand to gesture towards Yuna and Hana

"Why didn't you help fight?" He asked, The other turned there eyes toward him and he gulped

"You have some explaining to do" Itachi said his Sharingan flashing and Tazuna Gulped once again.

**~Hey Guys, Sorry for the short chapter, But spring break is coming up and I wanted to have this chapter done cause it's all ready friday, I promise that the next chapter will be way longer than this, Please don't hate me~**

**Ciao**

**~Ririchiyo**


	13. Chapter 8: Meeting Zabuza

**I'm really sorry for not updating! Been so so so busy!**

**Little Reminder to All: Naruko is Akemi, Ino is Yuna, And Hinata is Hana**

**Chapter 8: Meeting Zabuza**

Akemi crossed her arms over her chest and glared hard at Tazuna. "Eh, Tazuna What was this all about"

Tazuna looked about ready to pee on himelf and took a step back as Itachi's Sharingan Flashed at him

"I don't know what your talking about" He chocked on his voice, Under the Blindfold Hana's Veins on the sides of her eyes popped out

"Don't lie to me" She growled, Tazuna gulped but then sighed when he realized they were not gonna let up

"H-Have you heard of Gatou?" He said closing his eyes

"That little fat bastard that's suppose to be one of the richest guys in the world?" Yuna said blankly,Tazuna nodded

"Yea, He's taken control of our shipping routes, and he's one of biggest drug dealers in the world. He turned wave into a very poor country now, The women sell there bodies to him to make money just so there families can have atleast one meal a day" Tazuna said sighing, Akemi eye's softened slightly

"You do realize that this mission is now A-rank and is not qualified for a Genin" Itachi said, Tazuna nodded sadly

"But please, I really need you help, I promise I will pay full amount for A-rank mission" Tazuna pleaded with the Jonin teachers.. Itachi turned to the Genin's

"What do you guys think"

"I think we should continue Aniki" Sasuke spoke up, The other boys nodded, Kurenai looked towards the girls

"What do you think girls?"

"It doesn't matter, If my team is going count me in" Hana said, The other Yakushi sisters nodded and Akemi turned towards Sakura and Rika

"Are you coming?" She asked, They both paled and gulped before slowly nodding there heads. Kurenai and the other teachers nodded in satisfaction

"We're going Tazuna, But when this mission is over you better keep your end of the deal" Kakashi said, Tazuna nodded and smiled in joy and relief.

They were walking along a clearing surounded by trees and a huge lake. Yuna heard rustling in the trees, her ninja reflexes kicking in she quickly threw a kunai into the bushes, She walked over ther and picked up a scared white rabbit. Sakura glared at and snatched it from her cooing in its ear before yellingout at at Yuna.  
"You almost killed the poor thing" She screamed clutching the now annoyed rabbit to her chest.

Yuna ignored her and procedded tos study the rabbit. 'Its spring time, that rabbit should not be white' yuna thought to her self before she heard whistling in the wind. Kakashi and Kurenai screamed "Get down" before she through the rabbit and grabbed sakura tackling to the ground. The huge sword sliced straight through the rabbit before sticking into the side of the tree. Kakashi and Kurenai stood up and the others deemed it safe to do so.

A large but not fat man landed on the sword staring down at the bloody rabbit. 'Aah, Haku is gonna kill me for that' he thought to himself before standing up straight and standing up looking down at Kakashi  
"So copy-cap ninja Hatake Kakashi and Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. How lucky am I, But anyways Hand over the old man and I'll leave you all alive" He said with a smirk but it went unnoticed as his lower half was bandaged. He had spikey black hair and dark as night eyes.

"Thats night very nice Zabuza-Nii-San" Akemi said with a smile smile adorning her beautiful face. Zabuze look from where the voice sounded, His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Akemi, What the fuck are you doing here?" He almost screamed at them. Did they even know how much he missed there crazy asses. Sadistic Crazy might add. Akemi used her chakra to run up the tree and tackled the older man in a hug. Yuna and Hana gave him big grins as well

"Hey Zabuza-Nii, Hows life going for ya" Yuna asked him. Before he could answer, All four of the Jonin teachers cleared their throats and all turned to look at them.. Kurenai crossed her arms and glared at them

"Yakushi Akemi, Would you mind telling my in the seven fucking hell's are you hugging The demon of the mist?" She growled at them. Akemi smiled at her unfazed by her anger.

"Well Kurenai-Sensei, Long story short after we taken from Konoha we were sent to train under a sword Master, and that happened to be Zabuza-Nii and his Daughter Momochi Haku." Akemi gestured to one of the trees with her free hand as her other was wrapped around Zabuza's waist in a half hug. Before one of the Jonin could reply, They heard a female voice sound from the forest

"I see you guys haven't changed" A young woman Jumped down from one of the trees. She wore baggy green pants with longs of pockets, She Tight black Long-sleeve turtleneck, Ninja Sandals, A Hunter nins mask and Her Black hair was tied into a bun. Akemi Pouted at her words.

"Thats Not true, I have changed" She said jumping down throwing her arms around Haku's neck. Haku laughed and noticed the others around

"Who are they?" She asked narrowing her eyes at how Tazuna dared to look at Akemi.

"That old geezer is our charge and the rest is our sensei's and genin teams" Akemi replied motioning them to Introduce themselves. They did so and Haku Introduced herself and Zabuza

"Nice to meet you, I'm Momochi Haku and this is My adopted Father Zabuza"

"So I guess this changes plans"Zabuza said dropping his chin in his hand "If you don't mind, I'll join you. We'll help 'Sir Drinks-A-lot' over there and then We'll kill of Gato's fatass and his men, Deal?"

Itachi and Kakashi stared at him unsure while Kurenai just nodded her head and Asuma looked like his didn't give a damn.

"Well, Break your promise and I'll have your ass, Understand" Kurenai Hissed, Zabuza shivered in fear and quickly nodded his head.

"Alright, Lets get moving" Tazuna said hoping to hurry up and get home to get away from these crazy Ninjas.

**Sorry you guys for being so late, Hope you forgive me!**

**Ciao**

**~Ririchiyo**


	14. Chapter 9: Meet Raiga

_**Little Reminder: Akemi/Naruto, Yuna/Ino, And Hana/Hinata**_

_**Chapter 9: Meet Raiga**_

Shortly After arriving at Tazuna's house, Tsunami; Tazuna's daughter ushered them into the house sitting them into chairs and Offering them food.

"This is alot of Escourts Father" Tsunami said with a polite smile, Tazuna laughed nervously while Kurenai Glared at him

"Apparently, You father decided not to give us the full information, Though we can understand because you guys do not have enough money, The Hokage thought there might be something fishy so he sent us all together, Its good practice for our teams anyway" Kurenai said sipping her Tea. It was only then did Inari stomp into the room bodly glaring at the Ninjas. Tsunami who was oblivious to his glared smiled widely

"Inari, Greet the nice people who escorted you father back home, They will help him finish the bridge as well"

"No, I don't know why you guys are here, your just gonna die anyway. Not even if you are a ninja. Hero's are people who save the world. They are just people who act brave but die in the end" He yelled at them tears gathering in his eyes. Tsunami Gasped and gave him a disappointing look

"Inari Apologize now" She said,

"No" He yelled "I'm sick of people trying to act like heroes, No matter how hard you train, you will never be able to beat Gato's men. In the end you will always be weak and die. Nobody. So why don't you turn around and leave and Stop acting brave because it's just stupid" Akemi had enough of his yelling and slammed her hand down on the table. Her eyes bled red as she fixed them on Inari giving him a cold stare

"Shut the fuck up you annoying little brat. You don't know nothing about being a hero, You're a pathetic little boy who can't stand up for himself. I could kill you right where you stand without moving a inch Would you rather us leave and let you grandpa be killed by those pest?" She yelled at him, Inari shrunk back and shook his head "Then either shut the fuck up or Be a man and fight for you life cause in the ends thats all that matters, Even if you do die"

Akemi stomped out the door pushing Inari down to the floor and fixing him with one last cold glared before stomping out and slamming the doors. Sasuke made a move to go after her but Haku grabbed his arm

"Don't, Give her some time alone. My sister has always hated when someone puts down a hero even after there hard. She has always hated people who don't have hope that maybe this time the good could prevail over the evil, Its always been her nature to be the hero in everything even if she knew she wouldn't win. She would push herself to her limit until she was really really sure she wouldn't be a hero this time, But now that she's grown up and she's many things in the world she pushes even harder. Sometimes I swear that girl can go against destiny and fate" Haku said with a hint of a smile on her face. Inari started sobbing and ran away. Tsunami turned towards the ninja's with a sad look

"I'm really sorry about Inari's behavior, He has been the same since his father died" Tsunami said telling the story of Inari's father Kaiza. **[A:N: You guys know the story and I really don't feel like typing it]**

Akemi roughly kicked a stone of her way as she fiercely moved her way through the forest. She plopped down in front of a river with huge purple flowers growing at the edges of the river bed. Inari came running out the trees where she just was and paused to catch his breathe, Akemi sat down at the river bed and turned away from him. Inari walked over to a big tree and picked a couple of Red and Yellow Tulips and brought them over, He picked up two of the purple ones and put them together before offering them to Akemi. Akemi stared at Inari in shock, He smiled slightly

"My mom always told me that when a girl was mad to leave her alone, But if didn't want to leave her alone cause I Was afraid that Sge would leave me then Buy her flowers and chocolate. But since I don't have any money to buy that stuff, I just picked some of these flowers, I hope you like them" He said giving her a hopeful look. Akemi stared for a couple of minutes more before a smile blossomed on her face, She gently grabbed the flowers from Inari before smelling there sweet sent.

"Arigatou Inari-kun" She said patting the spot next to her. "I'm sorry for ealier, I really shouldn't have said such horrible things to you"

Inari held up his head "No, I should be the one to say sorry, You see my father Kaiza was a great man. I considered him a hero and he once told me '_If something is truly important to you… even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! Then even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man… forever' _But when he died I felt that those words didn't mean anything anymore, And I was just lonely, I felt that there was no such thing as a hero, Because it would only lead to your death."

Akemi smiled at the words "Yea, But would you rather be a coward and die without having your name remembered or would you rather die a Hero and have your name honored through the land you tried to protect. I'm sure many people in the village remember Kaiza-san as a good honorable man. " Inari nodded to her words

"I would want to be a hero then" He said looking out at the water

"Then Promise me that you will be a hero from now on" Inari stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth

"I, INARI OF THE WAVE WILL PROTECT THE VILLAGE WITH MY OWN TO ARMS JUST AS MY FATHER DID AND I WILL BECOME A HONORABLE MAN FOREVER, AND THATS A PROMISE" He hollered into the clearing. Akemi giggled

"Such a loud voice for such a small man" She said teasingly, Inari turned beet red and plopped down. Akemi laughed and through her arm around Inari squeezing him into her chest making him turn into a even darker shade of red

"Listen to me Inari" Akemi began in a serious voice "I take promises extremely seriously, and I do not forgive easily when someone breaks them, So I just trust that you will keep your promise for a lifetime"

Inari nodded his head "Maybe I'll even become a ninja later in my life"

"Maybe, Now lets get back, They might have some food for us"

As Akemi and Inari walked back to the house hand in hand, A young man around the age of 16 watched her walk away _'Your doing good Akemi'_

**~Later~**

After Tsunami had fixed the Ninja's some food in which the had to sit outside cause it was so many people the Jonin Sensei's decided it was time for some training. They led the groups towards the until the stopped in front of a row on trees

"What are we doing here Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked cluelessly

"We're gonna learn how to tree climb...Without using your hands!" Kakashi replied cheerfully while gesturing to Itachi to show them how. Itachi nodded and gathered some chakra into his feet, He placed one foot on the tree and then the next and he walked up the tree until he was standing upside down on a tree branch. He came them the famous Uchiha Smirk and Landed on the ground gracefully.

"Now Take a Kunai out of your pockets and you will mark where you left of and you will try to go higher and higher until you reach the top" Kurenai said

"BEGIN" Yelled Asuma. The genin's gathered Chakra into their feet and ran full speed up the tree. Sakura and Rika got to the top of the tree first while the males either blew of the tree or fell down. They growled at the girls.

"How did they reach the top like that?" Kiba growled out, Akemi sighed

"They have smaller chakra reserves then you guys, Probably coming from little Chakra or no Chakra training at all" She said to Kiba patting his shoulder "Get to working Dog-boy, Your strong and the more you practice the better you get, Now Again, BEGIN"

Once more running up the trees, Shikamaru got four inches higher, Sasuke got 5 Inches higher, Kiba got 3 inches higher, Shino got 7 Inches higher, Chouji got 1 inch Higher [But he got a little higher when Akemi Yelled "KEEP GOING CHOUJI"] Sai got 5 inches higher and Yukio got one and a half inch higher. Theymarked where they left off before jumping down and catching there breaths.

"Good work guys, I bet you'll have it down before dinner and if you don't you'll always have tomorrow" Akemi said, She kissed each boys forehead [Making them blush] And said "Good luck" Before heading back to Tazuna's house.

The next morning most of the boys had gotten the Tree climbing and them along with Sakura and Rika had started on Water walking. The only ones left behind where Yukio and Chouji. Akemi gave them the example of how to water walk and leaving them to practice. As She and Inari walked back to Chouji and Yukio she stopped to listen to what Yukio was saying

"Chouji, Your a fatass. Why would you try and become a ninja anyway. If you fight your flab is just going to get in the way. Konoha doesn't need pigs as ninjas" Yukio sneered as Chouji lowered his head.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu" **Akemi yelled out shooting a fireball out at Yukio. It caught on to his body as he screamed but it was not burning as Kyuubi had control of the flames, In his mind he felt like he was burning. Akemi gave him a fierce glared before punching him in the face. She rounded on chouji who took a step back in fear

"CHOUJI" She almost yelled at him "Why do you let them talk to you like that?"

"I-I'm not a good ninja at all. All of them are geniuses and I'm just a Fatty who can't complete one simple Technique" Chouji said before a loud "SMACK" sounded in the clearing. Inari and Chouji gasped at the same time before chouji grabbed his burning cheek

"Don't you ever let me hear you talk like that again" Akemi hissed "A genius can be a loser and a Loser can be a genius, No matter what. Your doing better in tree climbing then I ever could. It took me two weeks to learn that technique, But I didn't give up no matter what anyone said to me. You wanna know why?"

Chouji nodded "Why?"

"Because I had my friends and my sisters, They helped me. You have Shikamaru and Asuma. Hell you even have me. I care Chouji and thats why Your going to get your ass up there and run up that tree and show me that a Loser can be a genius. You won't let me down will you Chouji?"

Chouji stared at her before tears gathered in his eyes. He threws his arms around her "Of course not Akemi-Sensei"

"NOW GET TO WORK CHOUJI" She yelled and pushed him. He grinned and with a new determination set in his heart he gathered more chakra ran up the tree up tree all the to the top with out tripping or stopping..

"Good work Chouji, Practice that three more times to make sure you have the hang of it"She told him grinning before she turned towards Yukio."Get to work asshole" She hissed at him.. He glared at her but when her eyes bled red her shivered and took a step back. before running back towards his tree.

**~Three days Later~**

The teams woke up early to prepare for heading with Tazuna to complete the bridge. Itachi being the caution person he was told them to bring there ninja supplies. Heading out early Akemi left a few clones to stay back and protect Tazuna's family though she did place her trust in Inari. Haku packed some food and brought it along with them. Hana took of her trench coat and tied it around her waist and puller her hair back into a bun. Ino did the same and Akemi took of her vest to reveal the white button up shirt.

"Alright, Lets get to work" Tazuna said rolling up his sleeves. There was a Chorus of "ALRIGHT" before everyone started working while engaging each other into a conversation.

"How are those Jutsu's coming along Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother

"I completed the Flame Bullet Jutsu and the Fire dragon flame bullet. All I have left is Blazing Shuriken Dance and Akemi said she would help me with that. It could be our combo attack" Sasuke replied with a small smile while hammering nails. Itachi smiled proudly

"I'm proud of you Outoto, I know mother and father will be too" Sasuke grinned in a non-uchiha way but no body cared at the moment.

"I finally finished the water walking technique" Shikamaru drawled to Chouji. "I'm working on my shadow jutsu's now, I've completed most"

"Good for you, Akemi-Chan said she would train me when we got back to Konoha" Chouji said.

The others were engaged into similar conversations, Before Kurenai eyes widened.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN" She screamed, Nobody dared to disobey as they all dropped to the ground and huge boulders came flying over them. Akemi eyes widened _'What the hell'_ She thought to herself before standing up and helping Haku and Hana up.

"Looks like you did betray us Zabuza" A deep voice sounded from the far end of the bridge.

"Hn, What are you doing here Raiga?" Zabuza asked, The man finally let them see who he was. He was tall with long greenish brown hair and Blue eyes. The man called Raiga wore a Dark Brown sleeveless vest, A light grey belt and Ligtht grey Pants. On his feet were Black Shinobi Sandals.

"Haku, Who is he?" Akemi asked Haku who was standing on her right. Haku glared at the man before replying

"He's another missing nin who Gatou asked to kill Tazuna-san" Haku replied.

"Uh, This makes me happy, Maybe when I defeat you I can have that Cute brunette who wishes to protect you all the time" Zabuza pulled out his sword at the same Akemi pulled out her blade from now where

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" They screamed at him in Unison. He looked at Akemi and he licked his lips. Zabuza Growled at him again

"You sick pedophile" Zabuza Screamed enraged at Raiga. Raiga smirked at took out two blades

"You'll never beat me Zabuza" He replied calmly. Zabuza wanted to run forward but he stopped to look at Akemi, And she nodded

"Leave a piece of his ass for me and Haku" Zabuza grinned and went straight for him.

**Thanks Guys for reading, I'll try to update faster from now on! :]**

**Ciao: Ririchiyo-Chan**


	15. Author Note II

**Hey Guys, It summer break here where I am and I won't be updating for a while, I hope you can forgive me and I'll give you a juicy chapter with I return, Stay patient with me please! :]**

**Ririchiyo-Chan**


	16. Chapter 10: The Great Yakushi Bridge

_**Reminder: Akemi/Naruto, Hana/Hinata, Ino/Yuna**_

The teams stared at the black and silver flashes in the sky. Zabuza and Raiga clashed with each other. Akemi narrowed her eyes impatiently 'Hurry up Zabuza" She thought viciously. Her body shook in anticipation and she bared her teeth at the though of ripping Raiga apart.

**"Control your bloodlust Child"** Kyuubi's motherly voice boomed inside in head, Akemi closed her mouth though her body still shook excitingly. Kakashi, Asuma, Itachi, and Kurenai looked at eachother

"She reminds me of a real fox" Asuma commented and they all nodded.

**{Up in the sky]**

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zabuza roared with laughter as he swung like a maniac at Raiga, Raiga was breathing heavily using much of his chakra to hold himself in the sky. Unknown to him Zabuza was not loosing chakra at all, Kyuubi was helping him.

"Your a maniac Zabuza" He said taking a deep breath, Zabuza grinned and ran straight for him and slashed him across the face

"AH" He screamed loosing control of his chakra and falling down onto the bridge. Zabuza came down a minute after with way morer grace than that of raiga. He leaned against the bridge and nodded at Akemi and Haku.

The grinned at each other and Yuna and Hana started giggling

"Ooh, This is gonna be fun" Yuna said with a maniacal smile. Raiga stood up and prepare to go after Zabuza but a Shuriken struck him in the arm and and he stumbled. When he turned around he saw icicles come towards him, One struck him in his shoulder, Another in his stomach and the last in his leg close to his privates. He fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"Please stop" He begged when he saw red chakra surround Akemi and Haku, But then his eyes widened when he saw Hana and yuna step up beside them as well. Akemi giggle viciously and licked the blood of the shuriken that struck him showing off her fangs before throwing it aside and grabbing her sword of her arm

**"No way, I'm not done with you**" She said with a demonic voice

**"Your fucking pervert**" They Growled together before running straight for him. Before they reached him Zabuza looked at the other teams and said

"you might wanna close your eyes" He said before turning back to Akemi and the others.

Yuna reached him first and punched in the face and punched in the stomach and shoved the hilt of her sword into his manhood causing to scream out in pain, She took him by his neck and threw him towards Haku who used her claws to gauge his eyes and shove a hole through his chest. Blood streamed down his faces as the others looked on in horror. Akemi used her sword to chop of his arms and legs and before grabbing him by his neck and throwing him towards Hana who used a chakra fused punch to break every bone in his body before tossing him towards Zabuza who finally killed him by cleaving him in half.

The others stared in horror, Disgust, but most of all Shock and slightly fear. Rika and Sakura raced over to the bridge to throw up.

Akemi turned towards them and upon seeing there reactions she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Guys, I know that it may not be neccesarry in your terms but in our way it is. Because we are ninja's and we want to protect this world from the bad people/ninjas. So we must punish and then kill them to show them the wrong that they have done, A number of them feel remorseful, But a number of them don't. But even then we still pray over them, Maybe they will be forgiven by Kami for the wrongs" She spoke wisely to them. Though they were still sick in the stomach they nodded at the truthfullness of there words.

"You have spoken wisely" Itachi said with a rare smile. They heard a small deep moan and looked over to see Tazuna hung over the bridge foaming at the mouth

"OH MY GOD" Haku yelled rushing over to him, She layed him gently on the ground "tazuna are you okay?"

"Ohh 'Bubble bubble' Aaah 'Bubble bubble' Uuuh 'Foamy foamy' Eeeeh aaaaaaah' he continued to moan while foam built up more in his mouth. Akemi turned away to hid her smile before turning around and then bursting out with laughter. Yuna smacked her ontop of the head

"Its not funny Akemi" She scolded.

"Sorry' Akemi said with a grin not sorry at all.

"Looks like you didn't kill them after all Zabuza, I'm not paying you anyway and I'll have the pleasure of killing you and having Haku all to myself" A loud snobbish voice sounded on the bridge. Zabuza snorted as he turned around and looked a gato who was only 3 feet tall.

"Akemi get rid of the annoying bitch please" Zabuza said with a flick of his hand. Akemi pulled out her fan and said

"Wind Blade" She threw her fan towards Gatou. They all looked around for it but could not see it until the last second that it caught Gatou in the next and he flew off the bridge down to his water grave. He was dead before he landed. Akemi stuck her hand out and her fan came flying back to her. She folded it and stuck it in her holster. The Bandits turned to stare at them. They stared frightenly before the biggest idiot of them all said

"Whats a bunch of measly ninja's compared to us great Bandits of the wave" He yelled out holding up his sword, everyone turned to look at him and then they raised there swords and roared to the sky before they turned and charged at the group. A arrow struck one of the bandits in the shoulder and they all stopped. and looked to the farmers and butchers and Bakers and housewifes and Inari holding a bow and arrow.

"DON"T TOUCH THEM" They all yelled "WE ARE THE PEOPLE OF THE WAVE AND WE WILL NEVER LET YOU WIN" and then they all charged towards the bandits who dropped there weapons threw there hands in the air, screamed and jumped off the bridge into the water, Killing themselves. Akemi and her teams but out with laughter and they cheer with victory.

**{Three days later]**

The teams stood at the bridge as the were about to go. Akemi and the girls hugged Inari while Inari cried in there arms

"Grow big and strong and protect your mother, And remember its okay to cry especially when your happy" Hana told him patted his head.

Before they left Inari spoke up

"What should we name the bridge?"

"The Sexy lady bridge" Tazuna yelled holding up a drink, Tsunami slapped him upside the head

"No you drunken dumbass" She said "How about The Great Yakushi Bridge"

The crowd roared in a agreement and the ninja's o the lea grinned in happiness

"Domo Arigatou" Akemi said before walking away.

_**To be continued**_

_**Sorry for such a short chapter, I hope you guys are mad at me but this is the best i could do until September 3rd. Thats when school starts and I promise you for a better and longer chapter. Hoped you like the gory details. :] Thank you for your patience with me and I love you guys! **_

_** 3**_


End file.
